


Pawns

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Tarre Vizsla figures out what he's been all along.





	Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the anon who sent in the request for this!

Tarre Vizsla stood silently outside of Master Alek’s quarters, leaning back against the wall with an irritated look and arms folded across his chest, tapping his fingers impatiently against his armor.

Revan was past reasoning with, but Master Alek might be more inclined to listen. Tarre understood the threat that lingered but he also knew that they couldn’t charge into this blindly, the Sith were nothing to trifle with without proper precautions.

“Tarre, the door is open!” Master Alek’s voice called out from within the quarters which caused Tarre to walk forward and punch the code in and slip in once the door opened to find the other Jedi meditating. “What is it, kid?”.

“Talk some sense into Revan.” Tarre stated as he started to pace and rest his hands on his hips. “This is insane! We can’t just go chasing after Sith! We need to prepare! Get support from the Jedi Council and deal with what is already transpiring before we go picking fights we might not have the strength to won.”.

“Who said anything about Meetra going?”.

“I assumed that was a case.” Tarre responded with a bit of uncertainty, Revan hadn’t said she wasn’t going to be joining them anyway. Tarre was going to spend the journey attempting to help her cope with the devastation that they had faced.

“Meetra has chosen to stay and deal with the consequences of what’s transpired.” Master Alek answers, which caused Tarre to pause and stare at him as what he said started to connect.

“Just her?” Tarre asks slowly which earned a nod from the elder Jedi. “But Revan gave the order.”.

“He did but we both know that she is no condition to take this mission.” Master Alek responds as he stood and walked over to the smaller Jedi. “I’m surprised you don’t agree with his decision.”

“There’s nothing more dishonorable then using a friend as a scapegoat for your actions, Alek.” Tarre stated as he took a step back and glared up at the giant. “I refuse to go along with this.”.

“We’re going to need you, Tarre.”.

Tarre chuckled at that. “Funny, because I know the truth, Master. Meetra isn’t the same, she needs me because – evidently – we are pawns to you.” Tarre noticed the gray in Alek’s eyes, duly noting they had always been a shade of blue that could never actually turn to gray due to mood or weather. “If you’ll excuse me. Now, I have to deal with the consequences of your actions.”.

“Tarre, hang on.” Alek said as he went to grab the boy’s arm which caused the teen to duck away.

“Thanks, it means a lot to know I was nothing other then a pawn.” With that, Tarre left the quarters without another word and went to find Meetra.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
